


Difficulties With Math

by Radioabsurd



Series: Ideas That I Could Never Write...But You Can! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Learning Disabilities, Protective Lisa, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: I read a short story called Far Greater where Dean has a learning disability called dyscalculia. You guys should definitely check it out!





	Difficulties With Math

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the prompt I made =)

Dean hummed as he placed two plates on the marble counter behind him. He had just picked up Ben from his school and was excited to try out his new burger that he made. He had just gotten the two burgers on the plate when he heard stomping on the stairs. 

He turned to see Ben smiling softly and his black hair flat on his head. He was wearing basketball shorts with a red top on. He was also carrying his black and blue bookbag. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, a silent question in his eyes. 

Ben noticed and he smiled bigger. He started to walk faster to the table and sat down with a huff. He placed his bookbag on the table and opened the bag, taking out a big book and some paper. 

Dean paled when he noticed the title of the book. 

'Mathematics Level 1' 

Ben grinned. 

"At school, Ms.Lurray told me that I was really smart and that I Could skip the 7th grade, but that I have problems with finding x. I was wondering if you would help me?" 

Dean paled, ice cold sweat on the back of his neck. He felt his cheeks color with self hatred and embarrassment. 

This was just like the incident where Sammy found out Dean couldn't do simple math all over again.


End file.
